


Sub Due

by SeasonsofLauren



Series: Free Dom [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom!Wade, Developing Relationship, Edging, Escort!Wade, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Topping from the Bottom, dom!wade, dom/sub dynamics, escort!au, established relationships - Freeform, sub!peter, top!Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 04:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10506732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeasonsofLauren/pseuds/SeasonsofLauren
Summary: Peter and Wade's relationship has developed over the time that they know each other, and a fun contest helps them even more.Continuation of Free DomNot super proud of this title so if you can think of a better one comment it and I'll consider changing it.





	

Peter couldn’t hold himself back from calling Wade. It became like second nature to call him every Thursday and Sunday. They never even discussed Peter paying again. Peter has never had a dom like Wade before, and he doesn’t think there really is one out there. A few weeks ago, Peter was when Wade walked into his apartment with a length of rope in one hand and a blindfold in the other. It became an evening of Wade torturing him, constantly edging him; before he started though, Wade gave him the option to either get his rocks off but he won’t be allowed to fuck Wade, forced to watch him get off without any involvement, or he could hold out and Wade would untie him and let Peter have his way with him. Peter wanted to hold out for him, reach Wade’s goal, but Wade took full advantage of Peter’s lack of vision and motion to mercilessly tease him; sweeping his hand over the base of his cock just right, flicking his hand with every uptake, tweaking his nipples, scraping his nails across his balls. Peter grit his teeth trying to fight off the feeling, but there was only so much he could have done against the onslaught. It was bittersweet to watch Wade ride a beautiful dildo in front of him, just barely out of reach. They ordered in some chinese food and Wade wrapped his arms around him, stroking his hands through Peter’s hair.

 

A few days after that, Wade fucked Peter for the first time, or rather he completely bound Peter’s chest and arms so that he couldn’t move them, and his thighs so that he was forced to crouch above him. With the use of a collar and leash, not too tight to choke but just enough to make its presence known. With the urging from a few tugs on the leash, Wade set the tempo for Peter to ride him, completely in control even if he is below him. Peter has never been a huge fan of taking it up the ass, but it seemed so different with Wade. The whole scenario was focused more on their whole dynamic rather than whose cock was in who. It felt so nice to completely give up his control to Wade, to let Wade guide his every movement, and to just be able to lose himself in his own pleasure while still giving some to Wade. His thighs started to burn from all of the work, but Wade met him at every thrust and helped Peter through it, bringing them to the edge together. It seemed to have become a staple to have cuddles and order some sort of delivery, Domino’s this time.

 

A personal favorite evening of Peter’s was when Wade tied Peter’s arms behind his back and forced them to stay in doggy style while Wade sloppily thrusts backwards while Peter shakes from holding back his own. It went on for so long that tears started forming in the corner of Peter’s eyes from having to hold back his orgasm, but Wade continued on without any care, taking whatever pleasure he wanted. Whenever Peter’s hips thrusted up, Wade would stop his movements completely, not starting until after Peter stopped. It was maddening, but finally Wade came, allowing Peter to follow after him. It was one of the best orgasms Peter has ever had, and ordering pad thai and cuddles afterwards made it that much better.

 

After a good fuck (Wade perched on Peter’s lap pining the sub's arms above his head and not moving, the pace set only by the small thrusts Peter could make from his position), they lay in Peter’s bed, basking in their afterglow from a great orgasm. Peter wraps his arms around Wade, gently rubbing circles on his stomach, when he felt it rumble underneath him. Peter pats the stomach underneath his hand and laughs, “I guess it is about time that we eat.”

 

Peter smacks Wade’s ass as he gets up, pulling on his boxer briefs before heading out the door. Wade rubs his eyes tiredly, watching Peter’s retreating figure with a groan. The only thing that pulled him out of bed was a delicious smell wafting around him, causing him to practically spring out of bed, nearly toppling over as he rushes to pull on his boxer briefs, finding himself in the kitchen with Peter holding a large pan filled with taco meat.

 

Wade stalks up to his prey, wrapping his arms low around his waist, hooking his chin onto his shoulder, “I see you’ve found the way to my heart, baby boy.”

 

“I thought that was when I fluttered my eyelashes as I go down on you.”

 

“There’s many different routes. Also, between the fourth and fifth rib.”

 

“Well I don’t think that’s the way I’m going to be going just yet. Give me a couple minutes and we’ll see.”

 

They have always been able to fall into easy conversation, nothing changing as Wade sits on Peter’s counter as he finishes cooking the taco meat. After a few instructions, Wade pulls out all of the extra toppings to set onto the table, along with two plates and a thing of beer. They simply enjoy each other’s company throughout the meal, talking about all of the new development in their own lives; the new patent Peter is working on, what country Wade traveled to on business this week, what recipe he discovered in said country, how the boss is being a total douche about said patent. It feels almost domestic how easily they share the week they’ve had after a good fuck over a home cooked meal.

 

Wade’s eyes light up as he looks into the living room. His hands come up to smack his cheeks, pure delight dancing in his seas of blue. He jumps out of his seat, dashing to flop onto the ground in front of Peter’s television,  “Oh my god, is this a Wii I see? Do you just so happen to own the best game ever given to humankind?”

 

Peter follows him into the living room, with clearly less enthusiasm and more humor, “If you mean Mario Kart, then yes. If you mean anything else, then your previous statement is false.”

 

Wade flopped down onto the floor, spreading completely out and nearly smacking his foot into Peter’s carefully stacked pile of games. With one hand covering his eyes and the other his heart, Wade over dramatically pronounces, “This is love. I’ve decided. We’re engaged now. Wedding next week, the shouting starting the week after.”

 

“What about the honeymoon?”

 

“I’m thinking a stay-cation so I can christen every piece of furniture in my new home.”

 

“Why are you moving in here? I think you’re place is much more spacious, at least going by how much you complain about it.”

 

“Too late. The moving trucks are already on their way, baby boy.”

 

“Where did this conversation even start?”

 

“Somewhere along the lines of me handing you your ass in Mario Kart.”

 

“We’ll see about that.”

 

After a few moments of arguing over players (Wade finally decided to be Princess Daisy and Peter choose Waluigi) and which track to take (“Wade, we are not going to do Rainbow Road.” “Is our first fight of our marriage going to be about which track to take?” “No, that was when you tried to pick Waluigi.” “I can’t be a pretty princess all the time.” “No one said you had to be.” “So, are we doing Rainbow Road?” “Wade, I swear to-”), they were finally setting out into the Coconut Mall.

 

It was a close game, with minimal curse words and insults thrown around, but in the end, Peter pulls out the win, pumping his fist in the air and nearly chucking his controller in his excitement. They must have looked like idiots with their rather reined in goading and shoulder bumping, but they wouldn’t have changed anything about it. Well, except for maybe Wade.

 

“That was hardly fair.” Wade crosses his arms with a humpf as Peter continues his victory dance around the couch, along with Waluigi standing on his platform on screen.

 

“And how exactly to suppose that, Mr. Grumpy Pants?” Peter never stops his victory dance too overjoyed with the victory, pulled out in the end with a perfectly timed shell. He even dances into the kitchen to pull out a few more beers because there is no doubt in his mind that Wade will let that stand.

 

“I’m not even wearing pants.” Wade drops his head even further in his pout.

 

“Oh I know that.” Peter kisses the back of his exposed neck as he walks past him.

 

“New challenge: I bet I can beat you while I’m riding you and if you cum first, it’s a forfeit. If you lose, then I win.”

 

A smile spreads across Peter’s as he pops off the top of his beer, “What if you cum first?”

 

“Then I win.” A big toothy grin envelopes Wade’s face as he accepts the beer from Peter.

 

“How is _that_ fair?” Peter can’t hold back his laughter at the whole idea. He knows that he’ll accept in the end, never one to turn down an offer for Wade to ride him, but he can at least try to haggle down the absurd rules a little more. He nearly chokes on his next swig of beer when he looks over at Wade though, met with heavy lidded eyes and a slick red mouth.

 

Wade bats his long eyelashes at Peter and drops his voice a little lower, more sensual, “Are you saying you don't want to?”

 

“No.” Peter is surprised that he could say that without his voice cracking with how much his blood has dropped down to his formerly spent cock. It’s not able to get back to full hardness so soon, but it is damn sure trying to. 

 

Nearly clapping with joy, Wade slides into Peter’s lap, pushing aside his arms, thinly veiling his deep grinds against Peter as wiggling to get comfortable. After a few moments of his poorly disguised hip thrusts, Wade pulls down his boxers and continues his foreplay against Peter who is now at full hardness. Peter’s clothed dick catches on Wade’s still slick and open hole every few rolls of his hips and it takes all of Peter’s will power not to roll up because nothing good ever happens when Wade catches him doing it. It usually ends up with his hips tied down to the bed and Wade just warming his cock for hours on end.

 

After what feels like an entirety of Wade’s filthy grinds to the tune of the Mario Kart award song, Wade pulls down Peter’s pants to his ankles and slides down in one deep roll. Peter lets out a breathy groan at the feeling, breathing heavily against the back of Wade’s neck. He leans over to pick up his controller and starts up the next game, after a few mis-clicks from Wade fucking with him by rolling his hips at inopportune times, or opportune depending on who you’re asking. Peter has to bite his neck a few times to finally get him to stop his continuous, arrhythmic grinds so he can focus and start the actual game.

 

Once the game starts, this time with Peter as Rosalina and Wade as Luigi in Luigi’s Mansion, they play civil, just accepting their positions. Peter starts to pull ahead halfway through the first lap, two positions ahead of Wade; and this is when the game starts to go to shit. Wade leans forward a little, obscuring Peter’s vision but he simply moves to the side and bites his bottom lip to hold back his moan. Wade slams down right as Peter is suppose to round the corner, sending him flying out of one of the holes in the side of the course. Oh, Peter is livid; the gloves are off now.

 

Wade starts to set a restrained pace, not fast enough to completely distract Peter but just keeps them both constantly aware of their position with slow grinds instead of bouncing. Peter manages to hold his lead just barely, screwed from his position by Wade’s dirty trick. Just as a ghost starts to float in front of Wade, Peter thrusts up hard against him, allowing himself to lose his third place position to Peach, but screwing Wade back to sixth place. Wade groans, more pleasure than frustration, and Peter cements the feeling with a firm bite to the back of his neck. Wade turns back at him, sending a mean glare at the same time he takes a hand off his controller to swat at Peter’s shoulder. That petty act of vengeance costs him another two spots. Peter bursts out laughing, even as Wario sends him back to fifth, “Bet that was worth it.”

 

“It was.” Wade bites his bottom lip in utter frustration, grinding his hips down in an attempt to distract Peter, but only lets out a breathy moan in response. Peter closes his eyes for a second, basking in the feeling of Wade above him. He is honestly at the point where he just wants to throw the controller away, but he doesn't want to lose to Wade. He just can't.

 

Peter decides, after realizing that he is three spaces behind Wade with a full lap left, that now is the time to throw shit to the wind. Peter drops his hands down to hold onto Wade’s hip, just barely keeping himself on track, and plants his heels onto the ground to set a hard, punishing pace. Wade drops his controller immediately, his hands instantly grabbing Peter’s hips as he pistons into him and lets out a loud moan. Peter takes that as his cue to drop his controller as well, giving this fucking his all.

 

Wade leans backwards, fisting his hand into Peter’s hair and kisses his cheek, “God, you dirty cheater.”

 

“What? You’re allowed to sit on my lap but I can't fuck you?”

 

“That's exactly it.”

 

As revenge for the horrible rules Wade has decided to lay out, Peter thrusts up into Wade hard, sucking a deep hickey into the back of his neck. He takes one of his hands from its firm grip on Wade’s hips, marking bruises where they were, and moved it to wrap around Wade’s hard dick. Wade’s breathy moans fill the room as the game is called to a finish, but neither of them pay any attention to it, too lost in the pleasure they are giving each other.

 

The pleasure is building behind Peter’s dick, feels it pooling from every part of his body and he feels almost ready to burst. Even if they are past the point in caring about the game of Mario Kart, Peter refuses to be the one to cum first, refuses to give Wade the satisfaction of winning. Peter pulls his hand from Wade’s penis, spitting into his hand to make the slide even easier, and circles his hand around the head, spreading Wade’s precum all over. Peter pulls out all the stops he's learned from their times together: squeezing around the base with every downward stroke, rubbing the top of the head with each upward flick, dancing his fingers down to push against his perineum. Wade drops his hand to fist around Peter’s forearm, obviously losing himself in the moment, his eyes closed tight. Peter thrusts up into his slick hole, loving the feeling of it fluttering around him as Wade finds his own pleasure.

 

Wade grinds back into Peter, attempting to meet Peter’s pace by using the little leverage he has from his position on top. Peter leans forward like being punched in the gut, his breath knocked out of him from the feeling of pleasure, but he still hasn't given up on his drive to win. He tightens his fist a little around Wade’s cock, and nibbles against Wade’s neck in the spot he's been huffing against, “God, Wade, you feel so good around me. Baby, I think I'm going to cum just from how amazing you make me feel. Fuck.”

 

The man on top tightens around him, obviously feeling Peter’s words as well as his actions, and Peter feels like his plan backfired on him a little. He has to win this arbitrary contest, and is willing to play a little dirty for it, no matter how much he knows Wade is going to bitch. He slips one of his hands down from its spot on Wade’s hip and slips a finger in next to his own cock that is still fucking into Wade relentlessly while also jacking off Wade, although it is slightly less coordinated with all of the things Peter has to focus on. Wade throws his head back so it lands on Peter’s shoulder just as Peter's wrists starts to cramp, groaning right into his ears and tightening around everything in his ass.

 

After only a few more thrusts and a handful more strokes, Wade cums all over Peter’s hands, covering Peter’s couch and groin with his cum. The feeling of Wade tightening so sweetly around Peter’s dick and finger, driving Peter mad, forcing him over the edge. Peter blindly kisses lines up and down Wade’s exposed, slack neck.

 

They lay there, Wade in Peter’s lap, his head thrown back so it’s resting on his shoulder. They both breathe heavily. Peter picks up his hand from Wade’s waist to drag across his chest, slipping in all of the bottom’s cum, twirling his fingers in it.

 

As Wade hits his shoulder, Peter’s fingers twitch in shock, dropping the cum that he was collecting. Peter lets out a disgruntled noise at him, but Wade charges on happily, a huge smile spreading across his face, “I won.”

 

“But you came first.”

 

“Did you not hear the rules of this game?”

 

Peter throws his head back in frustration. Laughter bubbles against his lips as an idea strikes him. He hits Wade’s shoulder just to get a little bit of sweet revenge, before declaring, “I challenge you to a rematch. This time no controllers.”


End file.
